


Thunderstorm Jitters

by apollosam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollosam/pseuds/apollosam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since being electrocuted, Dean has had a fear of thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm Jitters

Ever since being electrocuted, Dean has had a fear of thunderstorms. Luckily, they’re always on the move, so there is rarely a storm to endure.  However, luck only runs for so long.

Now stuck in a random motel in Seattle, Dean is obviously struggling not to freak out. He winces at every boom and flash. Not so subtly trembling. Dean’s tried watching television and drinking alcohol, but that left him more paranoid and lightheaded. Defeated, Dean crawled into bed, duvet pulled over him.

Sam likes the sound of the rain; he finds it rather comforting. He sighs from his place at the cheap mahogany table. He shuts his laptop, leaving the room to be illuminated only by the silent television and nature herself.

 Sam undresses himself down to his boxers and crawls into bed with Dean (they recently switched to sharing one bed at Sam’s request). He pulls Dean’s shivering form to his chest, rubbing slow circles into his back.

“Not a word Sam,” Dean mumbles, breath warm against Sam’s throat.

Sam is tempted to accuse him of being over-dramatic and that he won’t get electrocuted indoors again, but instead says, “It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

Just as Dean starts to respond, lightning flashes and thunder roars outside. Dean yelps (which he will deny until the day he dies) and wiggles impossibly closer to Sam. Coming up with nothing better, Sam begins to hum the familiar tune of “Hey Jude”. Dean relaxes into Sam’s arms.

 

“Thank you Sammy,” Dean whispers later when the storm has calmed. Sam doesn’t answer- he knows he doesn’t need to.


End file.
